Zoe Witherspoon
Zoe Witherspoon }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }}" class="cquote" | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:10px 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | "Don't cry Anna, we are a club and were sisters" | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:36px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px;" | ” |} Biography S1= I Love LA Zoe is seen with Anna as they audition for TADA!. Anna performs her piece and Zoe, who couldn't speak, beat boxes and kills the audiences. |-| S2= A Wedding Zoe makes another triumphant return and is first seen at the wedding taking a picture of Tristan and Elliott, in the style of "American Gothic" with Elliott holding a pitchfork. She cries during the ceremony and later dances with the others in Hey Ya!. Maribel then introduces the rest of the moms, with special guests, Ta-Da! and they sing I'm So Excited. At the end of the night the newlyweds sing Our Day Will Come and request everyone grabs a partner. Zoe invites people to dance and ends up happily dancing with herself. |-| S3= Fifty Shades of Losers Zoe is inspired by The Losers' performance to audition for Glee Club. She finds the club after their performance, and bluntly tells them that they were horrible and desperately need the "star power" that she has to offer them. She also states that she has self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome, "which means that she can pretty much say whatever she wants." Zoe auditions with Big Spender and is absolutely horrible. Ginger tells Mr. Schuester that allowing Zoe into Glee would hurt their chances at winning Nationals even more. Although he agonizes over the decision, Will eventually realizes she is right and tells Zoe that she doesn't make it into Glee Club, despite the previous everyone-gets-in policy. Zoe doesn't take this well, calling him a "Broadway Wannabe," says nobody cares of what he thinks, and implies that the angry comments were not Asperger's before storming off down the hall. Zoe is seen practicing with Ta-Da! on dance rehearsals and she is seen dancing with Ta-Da! as Izzy is coaching their choreography. She later performs Price Tag/Don't You Forget About Me/Everything You Want and this got Ta-Da! winning Sectionals because of Ginger fainting. Second Chances Zoe is seen performing Candyman with Izzy and Ta-Da! Guess Who's Coming To Dinner Zoe is seen performing Born This Way/Ain't No Stoppin Us Now/Firework at Regionals and then Ta-Da! is placed third and she seemed happy and proud that she got a chance with performing. Relationships Anna Witherspoon (sister) Zoe and Anna have a really sweet relationship with each other and they both always have each others backs. Zoe and Anna are twin sisters and are part of their school's cheerleading team. They are nearly identical, with the only feature to distinguish between them being Anna's beauty mark. However, despite their physical resemblance, their personalities couldn't be more different, as Zoe is quiet and innocent, while Anna is sweet, friendly and out-going. Being the older twin, Zoe constantly picks on her sister (calling her "Annie" instead of her real name, Anna), and Anna often uses Zoe's subordination for her own selfish purposes Songs S2= ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S3= ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" style="width:650px; font-size:90%;" !style ="background:#FFCC04;" colspan=4| |- !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Song !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Episode !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Performed by !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Back-up with |- |I Got This |style="text-align: center; "|''Tristan Saves The Day'' |Veronica |Anna Category:Character